


Star Trek fanart

by Lady_Sci_Fi



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sci_Fi/pseuds/Lady_Sci_Fi
Summary: Star Trek, focusing on DS9, crossposted fanart from my tumblr.





	1. "My Dear" -Bashir/Garak




	2. "Prisoner" -Garak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Young Garak, captured after a mission gone wrong.


	3. "Bound by the Stars" -Bashir/Garak




	4. "Nose Kiss" -Kira/Keiko




	5. “Much Needed Relaxation”- Bashir/Garak




	6. "Play Ball" -Garak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Garak had been on the team in “Take Me out to the Holosuite” (which Andrew Robinson wanted).


	7. “Babysitting Duty”- Bashir/Garak, Molly and Yoshi O’Brien




	8. “Fall”- Bashir/Garak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from “Funeral Song” by The Rasmus


End file.
